After the Kiss
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: a missing scene of what i thought should have happened after the Emily and Damon kiss at the Pizza Shack on the episode "The Only Thing We Have to Fear..."


**Note:** This scene after the Kiss at the pizza shack between Emily and Damon from S1EP19 (The Only Thing We Have to Fear)

After they kissed for awhile Damon ended the kiss but kept his hand on Emily's cheek and told Emily he loved her as well he also said that she was the first person beside his family that he has said those three words to he also asked Emily id she will be his girlfriend again and Emily said yes. Emily asked Damon after they cleaned up can they go somewhere and talk Damon replied yes and he knew the perfect location. After they finished cleaning up they changed their clothing from their work clothing they locked up the door and they got into Damon's car and Damon drove to a lookout point he parked his car and got a blanket out of the trunk and they sat down looking at the stars Damon wrapped his arm around Emily's waist and Emily laid her head on his chest. After talking about everything that had happened since their break up Damon stood up went back to his car and got his guitar out of the trunk and went back to sit with Emily.

He turns to Emily and puts his hand on Emily's cheek and says I want to sing you a song I finally have enough courage to do so thanks to you you're the one who pushed me to get over my fear of singing in front of people and me sending that song I recorded to the radio station for the contest I want to show you how brave you made removes his hand from her cheek and starts playing his guitar after a few seconds Emily heard him take a deep breath and he started singing

"Oh, why you look so sad, the tears are in your eyes,  
Come on and come to me now, and don't be ashamed to cry,  
Let me see you through, 'cause I've seen the dark side too.  
When the night falls on you, you don't know what to do,  
Nothing you confess could make me love you less,

I'll stand by you,  
I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you,  
I'll stand by you

So if you're mad, get mad, don't hold it all inside,  
Come on and talk to me now.  
Hey there, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too, well, I'm alive like you.  
When you're standing at the cross roads,  
And don't know which path to choose,  
Let me come along, 'cause even if you're wrong

I'll stand by you,  
I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you,  
I'll stand by you.  
Baby, even to your darkest hour, and I'll never desert you,  
I'll stand by you.  
And when, when the night falls on you baby,  
You're feeling all alone, you're wandering on your own,  
I'll stand by you.

I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you,  
I'll stand by you, baby even to your darkest hour,  
And I'll never desert you,  
I'll stand by you,"

After the song ended Damon looked up from his guitar and saw Emily wiping tears that were streaming down her face Damon says to her I am here for you thank you for giving me a second chance for letting me back into your heart I will be there to cheer for you at the China invitational. Emily responded with that song was beautiful and I am happy I can let you back in I do trust you and that is hard for me to say to anyone I also want to say that I will stand by you in your music career you have an amazing voice we are here for each other Damon responded with putting his guitar down and pulling her into a bear hug and whispered into her ear thank you I am so happy you can trust me and we will stand by each other in our careers and our future it you and me against the world Emily Damon pulls out of the hug but leave his arms around her waist and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

After talking for another hour and a half they got back into Damon's car and drove to Emily's house after getting there he walks her to the door and kisses her forehead and wishes her a goodnight she says the same thing to him and go inside Damon gets back into his car a drive to his apartment before going to bed he texts Emily good night I love you sweet dream my mustang and thank you for the 2nd chance Emily responds a few seconds later with good night I love you and thank you for being one guy I can trust and a smiling face

They both went to bed that night with smiles on their faces and a new hope for their relationship and their future.

**Note:** song is I'll Stand by You by the Pretenders


End file.
